Harry Potter and the Others
by Hrtbroken by a male
Summary: Harry is about to solve one of the biggest mysteries of his adult life. He has to decide on two things one to kill one of his friends or try to save both of them at the same time. please R&R my story


Harry Potter and the Others

Harry Potter was lying on his couch in his room thinking of when he first became a DADA teacher and on the same night he heard strange voices through the walls.

Flash Back:

Beginning of the school year, "Welcome students, I would like you to meet your new DADA teacher, Professor Potter." said McGonagall.

Later on that night while he was unpacking his things, he heard someone yell, "SOMEONE HELP ME! BEFORE IT'S TO LATE!"

End of Flash back:

Just then McGonagall walked in, "Harry are you ok?"

Harry sat up. "Huh, yea I am fine," said the surprised Harry.

"Harry Potter...Help me!" cried a voice.

"What the hell was that?" Harry asked.

"What was what?" asked McGonagall.

"Never mind," said Harry as he was looking around the room.

"Harry, is something wrong? Is there anything that I should know about?" asked McGonagall.

"Yea, whatever happened to Ginny and Ron and Hermione?" asked Harry.

Just then Ginny walked in. "Harry, when did you get here?" she asked.

"Just three weeks ago, why?" said Harry in puzzlement.

"Oh for no reason. Umm Minerva, did you tell Harry what happened to Hermione?" asked Ginny.

"No, why is there anything new?" asked Minerva.

"What happened to Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Hold on Harry." said Ginny, "They found her, but there's something wrong they said she…"

"DAMN IT! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH HERMIONE?" interrupted Harry.

"Damn Harry, are you trying to pass out on the floor?" asked Ginny, afraid.

"Hell no, but I want to find out what the hell is going on around here. I haven't heard from your brother or Hermione or anyone else for the past year. I write to you guys and you guys turn me away," explained Harry.

"Well Harry, Ron has been missing for the past year, which is strange because Hermione was missing for that same year at the same time, but just now we found her. No one found Ron yet," said Ginny.

"Does anyone know what happened?" asked Harry.

Ginny sat down and started to tell the story when Harry shushed her. "Do you hear that?" he said.

"Hear what Harry?" asked Ginny.

"Someone is calling for help, but I can't make out the voice," said Harry as he tapped on the walls.

"Harry, help me! I can't get out I am stuck in a cage underground. Don't believe the false body you will see!" cried the voice.

Harry thought to himself, "Who in the hell is calling my name?"

"Harry are you ok?" asked Ginny.

"Yea I'm fine. I have class now so I'll catch up with you guys later," Harry lied, and with that he walked out his room and went to his classroom.

"Do you think it was a good idea to tell him this soon when we don't know much information? I mean we all know how Harry can get," said McGonagall.

"Yea true, but it was better for him to hear it from us," said Ginny when she sat on the couch.

Harry was walking through the halls when it came to him, "Don't believe the body you see? But wait a minute, the only body I would see is Hermione's," he thought to himself. "But that can't be, can it?"

Harry ran to his room to find Ginny. "Hey Ginny, take me to Hermione please?"

"Yea sure, but why?" asked Ginny.

"Just take me to her I will tell you if I know myself, I just have a feeling that something is wrong," exclaimed Harry.

"Alright let's go," said Ginny as they were running through the hallways.

Harry all of a sudden stopped.

"Harry, is something wrong?" asked Ginny.

"Shush...do you hear that?" asked Harry.

"Harry your scaring me. What the hell is going on with you?" asked the scared Ginny.

"Well, where in the hell I begin?" asked Harry.

"Start by telling me why in the hell your acting so damn strange," demanded Ginny.

"Alright damn. It all started the first night I came here, the night Minerva told the school that I was the new DADA teacher. I heard a voice saying 'someone help me before it is to late', and then when Minerva came in, I heard 'Harry Potter help me.' Then when I was tapping on the walls, I heard the voice. It said 'Harry, help me! I can't get out I am stuck in a cage underground. Don't believe the false body you will see. So I was thinking that it was Hermione. That's why I want to see her body to figure out what the hell the voice was talking about. Then just now I heard it saying help me Harry they're here." explained Harry

"Why didn't you tell us before?" asked Ginny as the entered the hospital wing.

"Because I wanted to find out what the hell is going on before I would tell anyone about it, where is Hermione?" said Harry.

"She is right over here."said Ginny as they were walking over towards the body.

End of chapter I hope you guys like my new improved chapter R&R PLEASE


End file.
